1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of suppressing herpes simplex virus. More specifically, this invention relates to a method of suppressing herpes simplex virus by a topical administration of a solution of a mountain ash berry extract.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the simplest forms of treatment of herpes simplex virus consists of sponging with water, as hot as tolerable, followed by the local application of spirits of camphor, alcohol or equal parts of a tincture of benzoin, alcohol and glycerine. More recently, the use of idoxuridine has been advocated for this treatment. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,103 teaches the use of sulfonoacetic acid or its salts as a means of combating the herpes simplex virus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,248 teaches the use of certain copolymers of divinyl ether and maleic anhydride to suppress the herpes virus. The embodiment of the instant invention afford a new means of suppressing the herpes simples virus.